As an organic electroluminescence (EL) element, the organic EL element described in Patent Literature 1 is known. The organic EL element described in Patent Literature 1 has a substrate, a first electrode layer including a plurality of transparent electrodes disposed in the column direction on the substrate, an organic layer disposed on the first electrode layer, and a second electrode layer disposed on the organic layer, extending in the column direction.